


Curse Kazimieras

by Pidgegundersin



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: I’ve never seen elite force so it might be off, M/M, Pretty heccing angsty, how do I tag a fanfiction about Lab Rats and Mighty Med, i miss these shows, some swears here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgegundersin/pseuds/Pidgegundersin
Summary: Curse Kazimieras for rebuilding Chase when he was in a million pieces, even if he shattered his phone in the process. Curse Kazimieras for being the cutest little Fire boy Chase had ever seen. Curse Kazimieras and his ability to make Chase do what he thought he never wanted to do again: Trust and love.





	Curse Kazimieras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwannabeknown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/gifts).



Chase Davenport had always been intrested in guys, even before he was out of the lab. From all the stories he heard from Mr. Davenport, and all the guy-gushing from Bree, he had just simply heard more about boys than he had about girls. However, even from a young age, he knew he shouldn’t tell anyone this, not even his family. It was always “his wife” or “her husband,” but not once was it ever “his husband” or “her wife.” Chase assumes liking guys if you were one was bad, so he kept it a secret. The eight year old boy cried himself to sleep in his capsule every night for months.

Now he was out of the lab. Now he knew that liking the same gender was bad, except now he could put a name to the secret he had been keeping from his family. He was gay. A full on homosexual.

He wasn’t sure on how Leo hadn’t caught on to it yet, if he was honest. Or Tasha, or even Mr. Davenport. Adam and Bree wouldn’t know, probably. They knew just as much as he did on these regular human things.

It was between classes a few weeks later-after everything happened with the whole robots thing and the trash and he and his siblings were allowed to go to school with Leo-when he first saw another gay kid. It would have reassured him that the boy was wearing a rainbow button-According to Chase’s research, rainbows meant something to the gay community-and was proud to say he was gay.

Then Trent got to him, shoving him against a locker and punching him. “Hey fag! Maybe if I punch you hard enough, I’ll hit the homo right out of you! Yeah, faggot!”

Chase was powerless to help, eyes wide, frozen in place. He took in a breath and called out. “Trent! Leave him alone!” He raced forward, turning the bully’s attention towards him.

“Hohoho!” Trent laughed. “You his boyfriend? Bet you are. Wha’s a little faggot like you doing standing up to big old boss me? Ready to go down, little guy?!”

“Just let him go. He’s done nothing wrong. His love life certainly won’t affect yours, he’s after no girl. And I don’t think you’re his type, so don’t worry about that either,” Chase scoffed, his heart quickening in his chest after every word. “Leave him alone, Trent.”

“Well I gotta punch somebody.” Trent cracked his knuckles, slowly stepping closer.

Chase saw the kid run off and he fought off a smile, before realizing the time. “If you have to, punch me. After school, though. I don’t want to be late for class.”

With that, he whipped around and walked to class, his heart pounding in his chest and tears building in his eyes. That’s how gay people were treated?! Unfair and wrong were understatements.

Chase was silent for the rest of the day, not speaking throughout the entirety of lunch.

“Chase,” Bree asked, her eyes actually concerned. “As much as I enjoy the silence, is everything okay?”

 _No. I’m gay, and I’m taking a beating for another gay kid later._ He wanted to say, but what he actually said was “Fine.”

He made up some lie about doing some work in the library so his siblings wouldn’t worry and he took the kid’s beating. Trent was brutal, screaming insults Chase memorized so he could look up later. He hardly touched him, knowing it would lead to consequences.

“Hey,” the kid Chase took the beating for said, handing him an ice pack at the door as he was walking out. “Dude, I can’t believe you did that for me. You’re an actual hero.”

Chase smiled weakly. “No one deserves to be treated like that.”

The guy smiled, and began walking home with Chase. Then they were jumped. Strangers on the street who were certain being gay was wrong and that Chase and the kid he didn’t even know the name of were together. The kid managed to escape, for Chase protected him well and distracted the jumpers.

Chase went home practically limping. He opened the door and collapsed on the floor, and Tasha was the first one at his side.

She had put him gently on the couch and looked over his injuries, then called Mr. Davenport on her phone. She stared at him, putting some ice on his head. “Oh, honey. What happened?”

Chase told her everything. How he defended the gay kid, how Trent verbally abused him, how he and the kid were jumped. He stared Tasha in the eyes. Was this what it was like to have a mother? A mother who cared for you? He gulped, and he wondered if he could trust her.

Tasha didn’t push him for answers, didn’t get his siblings yet, she just treated him to the best of her abilities and decided he didn’t need a doctor. She nodded at his story and rubbed his hand, listening and comforting him.

She was trustworthy. Chase took in a deep breath, and looked at her. “Tasha.”

“What is it, honey?” She asked, turning his arm over and cleaning away some blood.

“You can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.” At her nod, The youngest bionic boy continued, dropping his voice in case one of his siblings were around the corner to listen in. “I like boys. The way I’m supposed to like girls. Tasha... I-I’m gay.”

Tasha didn’t even flinch. She licked her lips and nodded, looking up at him with a smile. For a moment, he thought he was going to yell at him or kick him out. But she didn’t. “I’m proud of you for telling me, Chase. I’m glad you can confide in me as if I am your mother. Who else knows?”

Chase shook his head. “No one but you.”

“I see. I won’t tell anyone, okay, sweetie?” She smiled warmly at him, ruffling his hair.

Chase batted her arm away. “Hey!”

She laughed and stood up. “Want me to get Adam and Bree now?”

“And Leo.”

Tasha smiled. “And Leo.”

She never told anyone. She gave him sympathetic looks when Adam teased him about not having a girlfriend, or whenever a date with a girl went wrong. He never seemed upset by it, so she would sometimes come into the lab after training and ask to burrow him. When they were alone, Tasha would ask him if he had come out, of anyone at school was bullying him, if there were any cute boys, etcetera etcetera.

Chase confided in her, And was happy he finally had a mother son bond with someone. He had had crushes on a few of Bree’s crushes, on some boys around school, including the gay kid, and Tasha heard him for each one and comforted him when he cried and screamed that he’d never get a boyfriend because who would want to date a gay bionic boy who was as tiny and annoying as him?

And then Sebastian came along.

Chase had never felt so happy until he met Sebastian. Sebastian, who flirted with him from the start. Sebastian, who he hated at first and didn’t trust. Sebastian, who went against him. Sebastian, who soon became his friend. Sebastian, who was at the top of his class and loved being with him. Sebastian, who became his best friend. Sebastian, who he was beginning to have a crush on.

“Chase!” Sebastian beamed one day, his eyes bright. “I’ve been looking for you!”

Chase rose his eyebrows. “Have you?”

Sebastian nodded. “Yeah! Of course! I have to look for my best friend, don’t I?”

The smile on his face made Chase smile, so he slowly stood up. “I guess. What do you need?”

“You’re smart, so I decided to come to you for advice,” the student admit, smiling shyly now, much to his mentor’s surprise.

“Oh?” Chase tilted his head, leaning against the cyber desk. “What is it, Seb?”

Sebastian took a deep breath, and looked around as if to make sure no one was around. He dropped his voice, just in case, though. “I have a crush on someone. The thing is... The person I have a crush on is a guy.”

Chase didn’t even flinch. “I see. What you are, Seb, is called gay. It’s when a guy likes another guy. Don’t worry, it’s not wrong in anyway. I’m gay myself.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “You are?”

Chase nodded, placing a hand on his student’s shoulder. “I am. Don’t tell anyone, it’s our little secret.” Seb nodded, and his mentor continued. “Why are you coming to me about relationship advice? I could hardly pretend to keep a girlfriend at home, let alone get advice for a boyfriend, or talk about boyfriends since I’m on the closet.”

Sebastian frowned. “What boys have you had a crush on?”

“Just a few boys from high school,” Chase told him. “What about you, Seb? Tell me about your crush. What’s he like? This is what best friends do, right?” He felt himself blush.

Sebastian laughed, a smile tugging his lips. He didn’t respond, just gently reach up and cup Chase’s face with his hands. “I think so.” He grinned and lifted Chase’s chin so his mentor would look at him. “I think you also know the guy I like rather well.”

Chase’s breath hitched, his eyes widening. “I-I do?”

Sebastian nodded, leaning his face closer to Chase. “This isn’t wrong is were around the same age, is it?” He leaned closer, and closed the distance. He moved his lips gracefully against Chase’s.

Chase was hesitant. His first kiss was with Sebastian. He kissed back, closing his eyes and instinctively moving his arms around Seb’s neck, and felt his student’s arms wrap around his waist. He was so focused on the kiss, he let his guard down, his mind blanked. He was lost in bliss. If someone walked in right now, Chase wouldn’t be able to defend himself.

Sebastian pulled away a few seconds later with a smile. “Yeah. You know him well.”

Chase grinned. “Y-Yeah, I-I do.”

“Then do you think if I asked him if he would be my boyfriend, he’d say yes?” Seb asked with a smirk, his arms still on his mentor’s hips.

Chase nodded, the biggest smile on his face. “Y-Yeah! I t-think he’d say h-he’d love t-to!”

Sebastian nodded and pressed their lips together again, and Chase kissed back right away.

No one found out. That was what they promised. Chase was still scared to come out, and Sebastian was scared that Chase would get in trouble for dating his student.

Sebastian asked for more one on one training sessions, and he was more often than not found “hanging out” with Chase. However, both of those things were just excuses for dates. Though Chase did train Seb, and both of them did study on their dates, Seb also liked to kiss and hold hands. Not that Chase was complaining, even though he was always quick to say “we could get caught” or “we need to train, Seb” but his boyfriend knew he loved the kisses. Chase’s superhearing came in handy, too, if they were about to get caught.

There was no other way to say it, but Chase Davenport had fallen for the big jaw’d Sebastian Krane, and he had fallen hard. Completely and utterly twitterpated.

Leo was the first to find out. He found Sebastian and Chase making out in the mentor’s quarters one day, Seb flirting and Chase laughing and shaking his head, talking about how to use his powers in battle and on missions. He didn’t tell anyone.

“So,” he hummed one day, causing Chase to look up from whatever he was building now. “You and Sebastian, huh?”

Chase’s eyes widened in fear. “What are you talking about?”

“I didn’t know you were gay, but it explains a lot. Kinda shocked on how I didn’t see it sooner, really. You guys are constantly together,” Leo rambled. “Of course, I don’t have a problem with it, but I just wanted you to know that I know.”

Chase blushed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Chase, it’s not like it’s a bad student/teacher relationship. You’re like two years or so older than him, if that, so it’s fine. I mean, what’s the harm in you liking a guy?” Leo asked. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Chase had never felt so betrayed just three weeks later. Sebastian was evil. His Seb. His boyfriend. Evil.

“Seb, please, think about what you’re doing!” He screamed, desperate, as he dodged another attack. “Please!”

Sebastian laughed, but it wasn’t the laugh Chase loved, it was dark and twisted, full of darkness and anger. “Think about what, Chase?! Us?”

He shoved his boyfriend against the wall, his eyes blazing with such anger that Chase felt as if he were going to kiss him roughly, something Sebastian had done only once when he was angry he kept getting a move wrong.

“There is no us, Chase! There never was!” Sebastian laughed, pushing Chase harder against the wall before shoving him to the ground. “And there never will be. You thought someone actually loved you? That someone wanted to date you? And kiss you and cuddle you? That’s gold.”

Chase scanned Sebastian’s eyes for any emotion. Any love or fear or sadness that would make Chase believe Seb’s words were lies. He even searched for the glowing green of the Triton App. Yet he found nothing. Everything that Sebastian was saying was the truth.

Chase felt as if the entire world crashed around him. His heart shattered in his chest, and his mouth gaped. No. This couldn’t be real. No. He couldn’t fight back to his shock.

Sebastian smirked and spawned his laser trident, twirling it in his arms as he went to stab his ex-boyfriend/mentor’s stomach.

Leo fell from the ceiling-a vent-and landed right on top of Sebastian, making the big jaw’d boy lose his trident.

“Well, I see it was nice of me to drop in!” Leo beamed as he saw what was happening. He saw the betrayal in Chase’s eyes and looked down. “Oh my god. Chasey, I’m so-“

Chase shook his head, extending his arm for Leo to help him up, not even looking at Sebastian, who writhed and tried to push Leo off him. Leo was quick to fight back, to push Chase to safety after he pulled him up, and tilted his head in idea.

So they defeated Sebastian, Tank, and Lexi. You’d figure the teens would be celebrating, but Chase wasn’t. He was broken. He didn’t tell his family he was gay, was dating Sebastian. Hell, it would make situations and reading worse and he knew it.

How could he be so stupid?! For someone to actually love him? That would never happen.

So Chase forced himself to not gain anymore crushes, and it worked. For a while.

Then Kazimieras came into his life, all happy and upbeat. He was from a superhero hospital-Because apparently comic book superheroes existed now-and he had helped cure Chase from a virus he managed to get from trusting the wrong person, again.

“I got us into this mess,” Chase announced as he summoned his laser bow. “And I’m gonna get us out!”

He charged towards the Incapacitator, ignoring Mr. Davenport’s cry of “Chase, no! He’s too strong!” and leapt into action, but the villain was stronger. He seemed to drain the power from the bow and launched Chase to the other side of the room, just as he had previously. Chase cried out in pain as his world went dark, the last thing he heard was Bree calling his name, seeing his siblings and uncle above him.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! This was what he deserved for trusting the wrong person again!

He woke up in the hospital probably about an hour later, and at first he panicked. A hospital! They’d find out he was bionic! But then he remembered the world knew he was bionic. Also, that cute boy was there at the Academy! Was he his nurse? Chase giggled, smiling at Kaz. Gasping, he put a rubber glove on his hand and laughed. He was a rooster! Leo stared at him as he pulled it off.

“What is wrong with me?!” Chase yelped, eyes widening.

“You got hurt badly, so we had to temporarily switch your intelligence with Kaz’s,” Leo explained.

Chase gasped. “You mean I have Kaz’s intelligence?! I don’t want to be...” He stopped, unable to think of the word. He voiced his concerns, screaming in worry, wanting to cry. He had done it now. Failed badly. Again, but this time worse than before. The beeping followed, making him block his ears with a yelp.

Instantly, Kaz was at his side and grabbed his wrist, their hands brushing. Chase would be lying if he said that didn’t calm him slightly and he felt joy surge through him at the touch, but he’d never say that out loud. 

He watched as ‘Nurse Kaz’ pulled Leo to the side and whispered to him. Normally, he would’ve eavesdropped, but he didn’t think of it. Probably because he didn’t have his smarts. He distracted himself with his fingers.

Everything turned red and alarms blared. He shot out of bed instantly, eyes widening. Danger! “What is that?! Is that an alarm?! Are we in danger?!” His heart raced, and it began to hurt, which was odd, so he placed his hand over where it was in his chest. His legs began to shake, making him need to lean against the bed.

‘Nurse Kaz’ was by his side in an instant, holding him up. “You’re okay. Breathe. Calm down.”

“What is that?” Kaz asked, helping Chase on the bed.

“It’s my ‘lets see how panicky everyone gets when I set off a terrifying alarm’ alarm!” A doctor-Horace, Chase later learned-exclaimed. “And you passed, Chase! You also passed the ‘urine’ test! You’re in a state of panic!”

Chase groaned, allowing Kaz to slowly push him down so he was laying on the bed. “Deep breaths, Chase. You’re okay, you’re okay. Calm down. Leo’s here for you, everything’s okay.”

Chase slowly turned his head to meet Kaz’s eyes. “You’re cute. Hot as fire. Ooh, I like your eyes.”

Leo bit back a snort and watched as Kaz laughed. “You‘re cute, too, Chase, but I need you to calm down.”

Chase’s eyes widened and he bit his lip. “I didn’t mean to say that.” The beeping sounded again. “I just outed myself. Now everyone will know my secret.”

“No no! It’s okay!” Leo yelped. “It’s okay! Kaz won’t tell anyone! It’ll be between the three of us!”

“Yeah! Calm down. I’m gay, too. It’s okay, you’re fine. Calm down.” Chase would never admit this out loud, but Kaz’s voice sent him into a state of peace. “How about you come with me? Leo and I can take you into a private-and quiet, I know the noise must hurt your super hearing-room where we can help you privately?”

Chase slowly nodded, soothed that he could flirt (which he could do now! He supposed without super smarts, he didn’t have to see every possible situation) without hiding his secret. “Yeah, fire boy, that’s okay.”

So that’s what happened. They let Chase be on his phone as they went to get him some food and tea.

He actually even laughed at Kaz’s whale song, something he never even did with Adam. Then his phone buzzed. “Adam just texted me. They’re fighting the Incapacitator in Las Vegas! We have to go help!”

He leaped out of bed, only for the other two boys to rush to stop him.

“No!” Leo exclaimed. “Fighting is stressful! You can’t be stressed right now!”

“Adam and Bree are in danger. I always cause the danger, so I’m going to help stop it for once,” Chase spat, marching out of the room before his brother and cute nurse could stop him.

They eventually caught up to him, but did not stop him.

“We’re not letting you go through this alone,” Kaz whispered as he pulled Chase into the invisible ambulance. It made Chase’s heart skip a beat.

Kaz was smart, too. Well, with Chase’s chip. He got the Incapacitator to remove the virus Chase apparently had, and then Kaz ran over and picked Chase up, shielding him with his own body as the Incapacitator blew up.

Kaz made him laugh, too, which isn’t something a lot of people could do. Kaz was funny in his own way. A lot like Adam, but at the same time, so adorable that Chase didn’t see the resemblance. Kaz was medically smart, and street smart in a way, and though not book smart, he found a way to make Chase laugh even harder than he had with Sebastian and/or Marcus.

When Davenport decided to start the Elite Force team, Chase was upset at first. He was being distanced from both his brothers, and he didn’t like that. Not one bit. Then, he met who was on the team.

His heart skipped a beat-in a good way this time-when he saw Kaz and couldn’t help but smile.

The team had begun to grow closer nearly instantly. Bonds had been formed between the boys in their room, and Bree and Skylar were quite close as well. Kaz and Oliver were growing closer to Bree, just as Skylar was getting closer to Chase.

Whenever Kaz smiled or laughed, Chase felt his world get a little brighter, his problems melt away. Especially when Chase was the cause of the smile or laughter. The best thing was, when Kaz sent a smile in his direction. God, Chase always felt time stop whenever it happened. Whenever the shorter boy embraced him, safety and hope filled Chase.

He was falling in love.

He had hoped Sebastian would be the last time it would happen, but that clearly wasn’t the case, much to his displeasure. Curse Kazimieras and his cute face and cute ass. Especially curse those damn brown eyes that melted Chase into a puddle each time he saw them. Curse Kaz for being the cutest boy Chase had ever seen. Curse Kaz for making Chase Davenport do the thing he never wanted to happen again: Fall in love.

He tried to forget about it, and tried to go out for some fresh air. He met Reese that day, and they quickly formed a close bond. They became fast best friends, laughing and joking all day long and sharing secrets as they met up throughout the week.

He’s in pure shock when she asks him on a date, stumbling over his words. “Reese, oh my gosh, I’m honored, but uh... I’m going to have to reject your offer. I’m... uh... I’m gay.”

Reese’s eyes widen and she does a double take. “Oh? Yeah. That’s... That’s fine! B-best friends, then!”

Chase smiled. “Y-Yeah. Best friends.”

She smiled and takes his hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’m proud of you. For coming out to me.”

He nods, squeezing her hand back. “You should meet my team, though.”

“I’d love to. They must be incredibly lucky! Working with you!” She said, causing him to laugh. Oh how wrong she was.

No. Oh how wrong _he_ was. He trusted her, and now Roman, Riker, and Reese were attacking the base.

Reese cackled, running her hands through her hair as she screamed in laughter. “Oh, Chase! Sweet, naive, innocent Chase! I can’t believe you actually thought I liked you! How stupid can the smartest man alive be?!”

Her words are nearly identical to Sebastian’s, and it makes Chase’s heart twist and break. “Reese! Stop! Please!”

She simply laughed harder, firing attack after attack at him. “It’s just so funny! You are so gullible! Hardly three compliments and you already completely trusted me!”

“Yeah, he does that!” Bree snapped, firing an energy ring at Roman while Skylar kicked him from behind, making sure Kaz and Oliver were okay fighting Riker together.

“Yeah, I noticed. He trusted me enough to tell me everything,” Reese continued, laughing. “Trusted me enough to tell me his most precious secret!” She laughed wildly.

Chase’s eyes widened, and from the corner of his eye he saw Kaz gasp and freeze, only to get hit by Riker. He looked at his teammate for a second, but before he could help, Reese continued.

“Little Chase Davenport doesn’t play for our team!” She pointed at herself, then at Bree and Skylar before rubbing her hands through her hair with a prideful smirk. “That might be why little Chasey Davenport never got a girlfriend! Because he would prefer a boyfriend! Your little teammate is gay, yet he still managed to trust me more than you four!” She laughed, making the Elite Force stop in their tracks, and allowing Roman and Riker to appear next to their sister. “Toodleoo!”

The three vanished, and Chase dropped to his knees, hiding his face. His secret was out! The secret he spent so long trying to keep, the secret only four other people (Kaz, Leo, Sebastian, and Tasha) knew. The secret that not even _Sebastian_ was cruel enough to share. The secret that was out and had him humiliated because Chase Davenport had trusted the wrong person again.

Silence lingered in the room, no one daring to move. Chase slowly stood up.

Skylar stepped closer. “Chase-“

“ _Don’t._ ” He glared at her. “Just don’t bother. I need time alone. Don’t come after me. Just leave me be.” He walked out of the room, and Kaz bit his lip.

“I always joked with Adam and Leo that Chase was probably gay because he never got a girlfriend, but I... I always thought if he was, he’d tell us when he was ready,” Bree admitted. “I can’t even imagine what pain he’s feeling. That’s some next level betrayal.”

Oliver nodded. “Maybe we should-“

“You think we should talk to him?” Skylar scoffed. “After that? There’s no way! He’ll think we’re all gonna betray him, too! We need to give him a minute.”

Bree sighed, while Oliver spoke. “Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

Kaz didn’t know what to do. He stood, frozen in place, and gulped. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how his teammate must feel right now. Being outed like that? By a villain? Kaz would cry if it ever happened to him. He wasn’t out himself, besides to Oliver, Chase, and Leo, but he knew this shouldn’t be what coming out should be like. Chase was outed, there was no recovering from that, if you were Chase. It would scar the bionic boy forever.

“C’mon, let’s go check on Douglas in the hospital,” Skylar suggested. “Oliver, you coming with me?”

Oliver nodded, and Bree crossed her arms. “I can superspeed both of you, if you want.”

Skylar looked at her, then at Kaz, then Oliver.

“No. I’m staying,” Kaz croaked.

“Kaz, don’t talk to Chase. He wants to be alone,” Oliver warned.

“I know. I won’t. I just wanna be on the lookout incase Roman and Riker-and I suppose Reese-come attack again, while he’s down.”

Bree looked impressed. “That’s actually a smart idea, Kaz. But can you do it alone?”

Kaz nodded. “Yeah. Go visit Douglas, I’ll be fine.”

And he was. He found Chase, passed out from exhaustion, downstairs and had to pick the taller boy up and carry him into the boys’ shared bedroom. Pulling the capsule door open proved to be harder when carrying an unconscious bionic superhuman-who he was trying very carefully not to accidentally burn with his fire powers... again-than Kaz had thought, but he managed. Putting Chase in a somewhat upright position was rather easy considering his weight, and he stepped out and closed the capsule door, not wanting the boy to glitch.

He ended up falling asleep on the couch-keeping guard of Chase-and didn’t notice Oliver come in and lay down. He didn’t notice anything really, until he suddenly jolted awake from his sleep, a sudden unsettling feeling ruining his dreams and causing him to wake.

Nighttime had come, and Oliver was fast asleep in bed. Kaz smiled, turning to make sure Chase was okay, too. When he didn’t see him, he almost screamed in panic, but he stood up and let out a whisper-yell of “Chase?! Buddy? Where are you?” in case Chase was in the room. Nothing.

Kaz slowly slipped out of the room and walked around the headquarters, using his phone flashlight.

It was 12:22 AM by the time he found Chase, five minutes after he had woken up to find him gone.

“Chase?” Kaz whispered quietly. Even without bionic superhearing, he heard the sharp intake of breath coming from his teammate, who was clearly not expecting anyone to find him. “Chase, what are you doing?”

Chase looked up. “Running away.”

Kaz dropped his phone to the ground, the flashlight pointing upwards. “What?! No! No, you’re not!”

“Yes I am. All I do is bring trouble to this damn team!” Chase spat, his eyes blazing. “And besides, I was ranked the most useless member of the team! What’s the point of me being here if I only bring danger to the team and can’t stop it?! I keep messing up, Kaz!”

“You don’t just bring trouble to the team, okay?” Kaz began, softening his voice as if he was talking to his younger siblings after they had a nightmare. “You help us all in many situations. As for the list, that’s how AJ views things-“

“His calculations were-“ Chase began.

“No. Listen to me, Chase. It’s how he views things. That’s his list. My list has you number one. You have your bionic eye to scan everything, you have your forcefield, a laser bow, and not to even mention your superhearing. That comes in handy!” Kaz smiled, and he saw Chase’s shoulders slump and the tiniest twitch upwards on his lips. “We all bring danger to the team, Chase. We’re all human, bionic or super. We all make mistakes.”

“But-“

“Chase, listen,” Kaz reminded, walking closer and pulling them both to the couch, not bothering to grab his phone from the floor. “Just listen, okay? Do you know how many mistakes I’ve made that the whole team had to suffer? A whole lot. Does that make me useless?”

“No! No, Kaz, of course not!” Chase gasped, shaking his head rapidly. “How could you even think that?!”

“It’s what you’re thinking. By the logic of you making mistakes that the whole team has to suffer through, we’re all useless. I mean, Oliver’s made mistakes. Skyler has, and I’m sure Bree has.” At Chase’s nod, Kaz continued. “That doesn’t make any of them useless. I mean Oliver’s number four on the list, does that render him the most useless if you decide to go?”

“No, Oliver’s not useless!” Chase said.

“Exactly.” Kaz smiled at Chase again, sitting a bit closer. He opened his mouth to speak again when he notices the tears in Chase’s eyes. It was weird. He had never seen Chase cry before. “Chase?”

As soon as he got the name out, Chase went into a rant. “Can’t you see, Kaz?! I cause more trouble than all of you! For crying out loud, Douglas-the man who built me-built me for evil purposes, Kaz! Maybe I was just meant for evil so I keep bringing the team down! Maybe it’s just in my chip! To bring danger to my team at every possible chance! Remember what I said in the hospital, Kaz! Remember what I said! I said ‘I always cause danger, so for once I want to help stop it!’ Do you remember that?”

Kaz remembered it. “Chase, you aren’t-“

“I trusted Marcus, Kaz. I trusted Reese. I even trusted the Incapacitator, remember? I gave him the energy transponder!” Chase was crying now, full tears streaming down his face. “I trusted them! The worst mistake of my life was trusting Sebastian. Sebastian! He ruined my life, Kaz!”

Kaz slowly wrapped his arms around Chase-gently, so it wouldn’t scare him-and pulled him into his lap, holding him close and rocking him to soothe him, like a toddler or a baby. “Who was he? And Marcus?”

Chase took in a shaky breath. “Marcus... Was my brother. He was an android built by Douglas back when he was evil. Dougie sent him to Mission Creek High to destroy me, Adam, and Bree. Leo knew. Leo knew and he tried to warn us, but we didn’t listen. I invited him over, Kaz. I invited Marcus over, and there was a mission alert, so we had to go. He put cameras everywhere, to spy on us. To know our secrets. Davenport eventually got kidnapped and we went after him, meeting Douglas. Leo almost died! He was shot by Marcus! Then, Adam killed Marcus. But... I’m the reason the lab blew up and Mr. Davenport and Leo almost died, too. Months later, with Krane. If I hadn’t invited Marcus over, Douglas wouldn’t have known where we lived!”

“He would’ve found out anyway, Chasey,” Kaz whispered. “Douglas is smart. He would’ve had Marcus follow you.”

“And Sebastian. Oh Sebastian was the worst of them all!” Chase’s voice was shaking. “He was one of Krane’s soldiers, as all the other students were. I was scared at first, he was so much better than me. He could’ve easily taken my place as mentor. I gave him his own team to see. He almost beat me. I practically had to cheat to win. Me! And then we got close. Best friends. We did everything together. Then he came out to me.” His eyes closed, a sob escaping his lips, and along with it, a nickname. “F-fireboy... h-he...” 

“What? What did he do?” Kaz pressed, his fingers entangling themselves in Chase’s spiky hair to calm him down.

“H-he kiss-issed me. M-my _f-first k-kiss_.” Chase opened his eyes, letting more tears fall, which caused the hands in his hair to increase their speed, as if the thought pissed Kaz off or Kaz could sense that Chase’s mood got worse. “We dated. Leo found out, but he was happy. I-I made the m-mist-take of trust-trusting Seb w-with e-every-rything. I even t-told him h-how to u-unlo-lock his h-hidden ab-abilities if he wanted to. I t-told him e-everything I-I knew. I... I told him about K-Krane. Which w-was c-clearly a mistake.”

“What’d he do?” Kaz whispered, closing his eyes, feeling tears burn his eyes. “Did he hurt you?”

“He recru-recruited the r-rest of the island. T-told them ‘b-bout Kra-ane. H-he told them w-we k-killed their f-father. So t-they we’re gonna kill o-ours. T-they locked D-Davenport in the h-hydrol-loop. T-they fought us. S-Seb-basti-tian t-told m-me he n-never l-love-ed m-me. T-that it was a lie. H-he un-unlocked h-his ab-abil-lilties. All of them, t-too. H-he w-was usi-using me.”

Kaz tightened his grip of Chase, rubbing circles onto his back to comfort him, his eyes flashing open in anger, a literal fire dancing in his irises in anger. His body heated up, too. “Chase, that’s awful. I can’t imagine what you went through. I promise you, that’ll never happen again. I mean, so long as I’m here to prevent it. It’s not happening again. Not on my watch, you hear? Your next boyfriend is going through Kaz control.”

Chase shook his head, his body racking in sobs, and the only thing Kaz could do was shush him, whisper to him, but nothing could prepare him for the words that came tumbling out of Chase’s mouth against his own will. “No, Kaz! I can’t! Not again! Not again! I can’t have a boyfriend because I can’t trust anyone! The only guy who I trust is you! I don’t wanna fall in love again because I can’t trust but here I am! In love with you! And I hate it! I can’t let it happen again, Kaz! I can’t let it happen again, Fireboy! I can’t!”

Kaz froze in shock. He didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t like Chase in that way. Did he? He held Chase closer, closing his eyes again and whispering into the bionic boy’s hair.

“Yeah. That’s fine. It’s okay, Chasey, it’s okay. I’m here for you, always. I’m right here, okay? Right here. Always, okay? I’m not leaving you. You can trust me. Calm down. Pretend we’re at the hospital again, okay? Calm down. I need you to take deep breaths. Settle down. You’re okay, everything’s okay. Sebastian is not here anymore. He won’t be coming anymore. Sebastian is gone. And I’m here for you,” he whispered.

Chase’s sobbing and shaking didn’t cease, but it increased. Kaz was afraid someone would find them and get Chase even more scared-from their position they could easily been confused as a couple-, or that Chase would have a panic attack in his lap.

“Remember how you and Bree told us about Bionic Action Hero? And how she trusted Troy? We all make mistakes, Chasey. We all sometimes trust people we shouldn’t. But guess what, Smarties? We can be trusted. Me, Oliver, Skylar, and Bree. We’re a team... No, a family, and we all love you.”

Chase buried his face in Kaz’s neck, and continued his sobbing. He didn’t speak as Kaz whispered strings of “You’re okay. I’m right here, you’re okay. It’s okay. Calm down. Shhh, Chasey. It’s okay.” in his ear and rubbed circles on his back. He began, gradually, to calm down. His sobbing slowly lessened to sniffles and hiccups while his shaking slowly ceased.

Curse Kazimieras and his loving nature and soothing voice. Curse this perfect boy for making Chase fall in love with him. Curse this amazing superhero who heard Chase’s breathing even out and his sniffles and hiccups cease, so he carried the sleeping superhero to his capsule for the second time that night.

The next morning, Chase was the first one up, as usual. He stared at Kaz’s sleeping body for a few seconds before exiting his capsule and going downstairs. Kaz was too nice, too perfect, it almost seemed as though he were the one made in a lab rather than Chase. He fixed himself some cereal and waited for Skylar, who was typically the last one or second one to wake, depending on the day, or Oliver, who was typically second or third since he wanted things to get done. Bree liked to sleep in, and Kaz needed rest after Chase made him stay up so late.

Wait... What time was it when Kaz had found him? Did he awake him? Guilt flooded through Chase as he walked into the living room. He almost dropped his bowl.

Kaz’s phone, screen down, was on the floor. The flashlight was still on, too.

Chase ran forward after putting his bowl on the table. He crouched down and picked the phone up. The screen was shattered to bits, still usable if he squinted to see past all the cracks and broken screen.

His hand went to his mouth. This was his fault! He slowly held the phone to his chest and went back to his room, purely silent as he placed the dying phone (it was on like 12%) on Kaz’s bedside table, and went back to the living room. He sat down and grabbed his cereal, though he didn’t really feel like eating.

The events from last night pooled into his brain. From his sobbing, to telling Kaz of Sebastian, and finally, telling Kaz how he felt. Chase’s eyes widened. He didn’t. He didn’t-wouldn’t-believe he had told Kaz he liked him! Kaz didn’t reject him. However, he didn’t say he liked him back.

Chase sighed, pushing the cereal away and grabbing a piece of paper he found on a desk, probably Douglas’s, and he wrote a quick note.  
  
_Dear Elite Force,  
I’m going back home to Mission Creek for a bit, okay? I need time to myself since of what happened with Reese. If I’m not home, I’m on the island. I know most-if not all-the students graduated, but the academy has a lot of good memories and it’s comfortable, so I’m heading there or home. -Chase_

He left the note on the fridge and he was on his way to Mission Creek. He left his phone and just took the long way home.

Meanwhile, Kaz was awoken to rough shaking and Oliver screaming his name in his ear.

“What? Is everything okay?” He asked, alert.

“Chase is gone!” Bree exclaimed as Oliver sat on the edge of Kaz’s bed.

“He left his phone, but there’s a note. It still seems sketchy, especially with what’s going on with Rodissius’s children.” Skylar rubbed her temples. “I think he’s in danger.”

Kaz was already out of bed when he peered around Bree and saw Chase’s capsule empty, so when he officially heard what happened, he nearly screamed. “Did he say where he was going? We need to find him!”

“The island.” Oliver held up the note. “Or back home.”

Kaz didn’t read it, throwing his shoes on and running for his mission suit. “He might be in trouble. Reese could’ve gotten to him. Or one of our super villains or something. Sebastian, maybe. Or maybe someone rebuilt Marcus-or another android. This doesn’t seem like a Chase thing to do!”

Bree stopped. “How do you know about Sebastian? No, screw Sebastian. How do you know about Marcus?!”

“Chase told me, er.. A while back. It doesn’t matter! What matters is that two of us need to search the island and the other two need to notify everyone to be on the lookout!” Kaz yelped, feeling his heartbeat begin to increase its speed. His heart was literally pounding in his chest? That never happened. He didn’t even know why he was so worried, but he was. That was okay. It was okay to be worried about a teammate.

But Chase isn’t a teammate. He’s a friend, an extremely close one. He’s someone who makes Kaz’s world brighter by simply smiling, wether from a joke or boasting about his talent. He’s someone who makes Kaz laugh harder than he’s ever laughed with even Oliver. He’s someone who makes Kaz’s heart pound. He’s someone who makes Kaz smile, no matter how down he’s feeling. He’s someone who makes Kaz feel wanted and like a hero when he messes up. He’s someone who’s laugh makes Kaz’s heart melt and skip a beat at the same time. He’s someone who does this adorable little happy dance that causes Kaz’s heart to leap. He’s someone who just so perfect that Kaz can’t help but love. He’s someone who gives what he has to those who don’t, even if he loved the thing. He’s someone who Kaz can’t imagine the rest of his life without. He’s someone who Kaz loves.

It all comes together. Last night Chase admitted he liked Kaz, and now Chase is gone. Kaz blamed himself as he scrambled for his phone, stopping as he saw the cracked screen. He blinked at it, confused, before shoving it in his pocket and staring at the other three members of his team.

“Where to?” He asked Bree.

Chase’s older sister simply shrugged. “I mean, he said he was either on the island or in Mission Creek. The only way of possibly finding him is splitting up.”

“Oliver and I will go to Mission Creek-“ Kaz began. “Wait. He has a GPS in his chip!”

“He turned it off, meaning he’s not using his bionics.” Bree shook her head. “I already tried tracking him. I called Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Adam, and Leo and told them to keep an eye out for him.”

That answer didn’t satisfy Kaz. A million thoughts ran through his head, his heart going a mile a minute. He was sure it was competing with even Bree’s speed.

Chase ran away. Chase ran away. Chase ran away. Chase was gone. Gone, gone, gone.

“I think me and you should head to Mission Creek,” Oliver spoke up, walking to Kaz and resting a hand on his shoulder.

Oliver didn’t need to speak another word before Kaz pulled him away and asked him to fly them there.

“You like him,” Oliver whispered. “You told me a few years ago you were gay, and you were always with him. And now Chase is outed and you’re a nervous wreck.”

Kaz simply stared at him. “He’s my teammate, Oliver. I care about him, and I love him. I also love you, Bree, and Skylar, so yeah. I like him. Just take us to Mission Creek.”

Oliver stared at him, then nodded. “Okay.”

Then they were on their way.

The second they landed, Kaz was running, Oliver at his heels. Both of them were calling for Chase.

Tasha, meanwhile, was watching the boy in awe as he held her baby. Baby Naomi.

Chase smiled softly at his baby sister and cradled her, almost squealing as she gripped his finger. “Hey, ‘nomi.”

Tasha rose her eyebrows with a gentle smile. “Since when do you give out nicknames?”

“Kaz and Oliver like teasing each other with nicknames,” He responded, his eyes never leaving Naomi. “Guess they rubbed off on me. I’ve been calling Kaz ‘Fireboy’ a lot recently.”

“Chase, honey, I love you, and you’re welcome home anytime, but why are you here now? Bree called earlier and said to keep an eye out for you and to call her if I see-“ Tasha started.

“I don’t wanna go back, Tasha. I-I was outed.” His eyes slowly met Tasha’s.

“By who?!” She gasped, almost waking her daughter, who she gently took from Chase’s arms and put in her crib. “Oh, Chase! Why didn’t you tell me? I thought no one else knew? That doesn’t seem like a Leo thing to do, even if it was an accident!”

“I trusted someone I shouldn’t‘ve. One of Roman and Riker’s siblings. She outed me!” Chase explained in a rush. He then blurted the truth. He explained everything, from Reese to him wanting to run away, to how he admit his feelings for Kaz, and how he found the broken phone this morning. He explained everything.

Tasha just listened, pacing. However, before she could speak, there was knocking on the door.

“Chase!” Kaz’s voice filled Chase’s ears, the voice was desperate and pain-filled. “Chase! Chasey!”

“Kaz!” Chase gasped, pulling his knees up and staring at his mother. “Tasha...”

He couldn’t bare to hear that pained expression in Kaz’s voice, but he was going to be betrayed. Why wouldn’t he be? What’s so special about him? There was nothing likable about him. Everyone had betrayed him, why would Kaz be any different?

“Chase! Please, Chasey, _please_!”

The words split Chase’s heart in half, and he wished to hold Kaz, to hug him and comfort him that he was okay-that he was alive-but he couldn’t. He couldn’t. He couldn’t. If he did, it would only hurt both of them.

And then he ran. He jumped out of Tasha’s bed and ran towards the door against his own will, ripping it open and taking Kaz into his arms.

Kaz was sobbing. Chase held him, both of them shaking. Chase controlled his tears, holding and comforting his teammate. He rubbed Kaz’s back, just as he had done just hours ago when Chase was sobbing about Sebastian.

“ _Prove it!_ ” Kaz screamed, his eyes wild, his hands grabbing Chase’s shirt and pressing their noses together. “Prove to me it’s you and not a shapeshifter!”

Chase yelped. “My name is Chase William  
Davenport. I was outed by Reese two days ago, and I found your phone broken this morning. Last night you found me crying when I tried to run away. Despite knowing your full name, I have never once called you Kazimieras. I was number five on AJ’s list.”

Kaz sobbed, clinging tightly to Chase. It took fifteen minutes to calm him down, to convince him that Chase was okay and alive. Tasha left them alone.

Kaz wiped his face on his mission suit and smiled sadly. “I thought you ran away.” Chase gave him a pointed “and what else happened?” look that only Chase Davenport could give him and actually get him to talk. He laughed sadly and grabbed Chase’s hand, letting the bionic boy lead him to the couch.

“I was so scared, Chase. Oliver and I came together and we stumbled upon your wallet, and it was bloody, Chasey, it was bloody. A-and Roman was there. H-He told us he had you, that he w-was goi-ing to k-kill you. And h-He threw s-someo-one at us. H-He looked exactly like you.”

Chase squeezed his arm. “Kaz.”

“W-we thought it was Riker.” Kaz took in a shaky breath, but he had stopped crying. “So we asked him for things only you know. C-Chase... H-He told me about your confession.”

Chase froze. “W-what?!”

“You’re going to have to check for cameras when we go back. Riker only said you had a crush on me, and he said I found you last night and carried you into your capsule. Which is what happened. In a way.” Kaz shook his head. “I’m so sorry, Chasey. I ran away from Oliver and called Bree and she told me where you lived, so I followed my instincts. They led me right to you.”

Chase smiled. “Is that-“

“Yes, Chase. I’m in love with you.” Kaz smiled with a laugh. “Before you ask, Smarties, no I’m not a shapeshifter, I’m Kaz. Remember in the hospital after I got your intelligence you put on a rubber glove and said you were a rooster? You then proceeded to take off your glove and scream because you thought something was wrong with you, and then you started calling me Nurse Kaz and flirting with me by saying you liked my eyes, and then you got scared-your blood pressure spiked and you had your virus so Leo and I thought you were gonna blow up-because you accidentally me out to me. It’s me, Chase. I’m your Kaz.”

Chase laughed, and it reached his eyes, which it hadn’t for a while. He looked at Kaz lovingly, giving him a smile as he pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them, happy to finally see a smile on Kaz’s face.

“And what did you and Oliver say your names were when you ‘joined’ the Academy and said to Adam you were new students, then, Fireboy?”

Kaz let out a laughing groan. “Chase William Davenport! You are so not giving me an interrogation right now!”

Chase sighed and went to correct him. “It’s ‘You are so not interrogating me right now,’ Kaz.” He smirked, putting one of his knees back down and tilting the other so it bumped’s Kaz’s as he leaned back into the couch and asked another question. “Once you’re done the names, what were the superheroes who came and attacked us?”

Kaz laughed, staring Chase dead in the eye. “I said Francois Bouchon De La Guerra, but Frank for short. Oliver then panicked and said Frank for short. Later, I said I had a bionic ability of attacking people’s brains with my own. Adam said it wasn’t a real ability, I said it was, and then Oliver stupidly said he had the same ability.”

Chase laughed again. Of course, Chase knew this was Kaz by now and not a shapeshifter like Roman, Riker, or Reese, but hearing the tale of how they met coming from Kaz was so brilliantly exciting and he loved it.

“Correct.” He noticed Kaz wasn’t staring into his eyes anymore, but rather his gaze kept flicking to Chase’s lips. He felt a smile tug his lips and didn’t miss the wider smile that spread on Kaz’s face.

Kaz knew the answer, he did, but his mind was distracted. Chase’s lips were perfect, and he could tell he didn’t even need to answer the question. Chase knew it was him. He flicked his gaze back up to Chase’s eyes before going back to his lips. He licked his own and looked back up. He opened his mouth to answer, but he felt a sudden sensation on his lips.

Chase had pressed his lips to Kaz’s!

Kaz gasped into the kiss, but didn’t hesitate to kiss back. He smiled into the kiss as he grabbed Chase’s hips and practically yanked him towards him. He felt Chase smile too, and felt arms around his neck.

They eventually pulled away for air, and Kaz instantly pulled away from the embrace to clap his hands together and then raise them in a victory pose, letting out a whoop.

Chase laughed, tilting his head. “Is that what you do after ever every kiss?”

Kaz smirked and leaned his head against the couch, trying to appear confident. “Only for the cute guys.” He lifted his head a bit higher in pride when he saw Chase’s cheeks become pink and look down. “Do my eyes deci..dec...Deceive me? Did I make the bionic, mission leader Chase Davenport blush? Have I made the mighty, intelligent superhuman embarrassed?”

Chase shoved him. “Kazimieras!” He rolled his eyes playfully and smiled. “But yes. Yes, you did. You also pronounced ‘deceived’ wrong, Kaz. It’s not ‘de-cy-vied’ it’s ‘duh-cee-vd.’”

Kaz groaned. “I tried, Chasey.”

Chase smiled, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Kaz’s lips and pulling away. “And that’s all that matters, Fireboy.”

“Are you lovebirds done or do I have to wait even more to make Naomi’s bottle?” Tasha asked, which made the boys jump and turn their heads.

Kaz blushed, turning his face away and rubbing the back of his head, coughing awkwardly. Chase did the same, turning his head and covering his mouth and resting his head on his own shoulder.

“Yeah, we’re done,” He croaked out, embarrassed.

She laughed as she walked forward, Naomi in her arms. “Am I allowed to call my husband and your team now and tell them you are are alive and well so Oliver doesn’t come knocking on my door sobbing and waking my daughter?”

“Y-Yeah,” Kaz sighed. “They deserve to know my boyfriend is alive.”

Chase turning his head. “Boyfriend?”

“Well, yeah, that’s typically what happens when two guys date, they become boyfriends.” Kaz smiled, grabbing Chase’s hand and giving it a kiss.

Chase’s eyes widened and he smiled widely, jumping forward and tackling Kaz in a hug and kiss, laughing. Kaz laughed and kissed back. “Kaz, you smooth little fireboy!” Chase pulled away, laughing as he turned to Tasha, a light in his eyes that was only there when he was excited about gadgets. “Hear that, Mom? I have a boyfriend!”

Tasha laughed, and smiled even wider when she realized he had called her ‘Mom,’ which he had never done before. “I heard. I’m gonna make Naomi’s bottle then call Donald, okay?”

The two boys nodded, and Chase stood up. “Kaz, let’s go see the lab.”

Kaz grabbed his hand. “Let’s go!”

Chase yelped and laughed, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand as they got into the elevator. As soon as they were in and the doors shut, he was pressed against the wall with Kaz’s lips on his. It wasn’t in a sexual way, it was in a “I’m so excited and I’ve wanted to date you for so long and we’re finally together and I thought you died so I want to know aren’t dead and this is how” way.

So, yeah, you could say Chase and Kaz had an eventful day. Nothing sexual happened, but the boys did have fun playing in the lab, even if it led to Chase saying “Kaz, don’t touch that,” “Leave that alone,” “Don’t press that button,” “Kazimieras, I swear to god,” and “KAZ STAY THERE.”

But Chase couldn’t stay mad, not when Kaz gave an innocent smile or bit his lip to try and stop him from touching a button. Kaz was just too adorable to stay mad at.

Chase was in his old mission suit, smiling as using his bionics, laughing. “This is what I did in missions before the Elite Force!”

Kaz smiled on the look of happiness on his boyfriend’s face and knew he was thinking of his times he was mission leader, because he was happiest during those times. He had stepped down as mission leader for the Elite Force.

Kaz’s eyes widened. The Elite Force! They had to come out to them. “Chasey.”

“Mhm?” Chase disabled his forcefield and turned his head. “You okay, Fireboy?”

“I just wanted to tell you, we’ll come out to the Elite Force when you’re ready,” Kaz hummed, fiddling with the cyberdesk and watching the video of them being discovered. “I don’t mind waiting.”

“Kaz, What are you talking about ‘when I’m ready?’ You’re not even out to the team! I am, wether Reese outed me or not. Don’t get me wrong, being outed was the worst feeling I have ever had and you calling me your boyfriend is truly the best I have ever felt-this is the best feeling, dating you-but if telling the team we’re dating means making you come out when you’re not ready isn’t what I want to happen!” Chase exclaimed, grabbing Kaz’s hands. “I’m ready when you are, Kazimieras. If you want to come out first, wait a few days, and then we can come out together, then that’s fine by me.”

Kaz shook his head. “I’m ready. I just didn’t know if you were.”

Chase smiled softly. “You sure, Kaz?”

Kaz smirked, leaning forward as he placed his elbows on the desk and his chin on his palms. “No more Kazimieras?”

“I thought boyfriends only called each other by their full names when one of them is in trouble?” Chase teased.

“Yeah, but I like the sound of your voice saying it,” Kaz flirted. “Maybe even Kazi.”

Chase groaned. “No. I am not using cheesy nicknames. Fireboy is bad enough.”

“But Chasey.” Kaz pouted, crossing his arms on the desk and tilting his head so it rested on his own shoulder. He leaned towards Chase and pressed a quick kiss to Chase’s lips. He laughed as he pulled away.

Chase rolled his eyes, looking away to not show Kaz that his face had flushed red at the unexpected kiss-which he didn’t think he’d ever get used to. “I hate you.”

“I hate you more,” Kaz countered with a smirk.

“Who do you hate?” Someone interrupted, making Kaz yelp and almost fall and Chase to whip around and instinctively put up his force field, only to see Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Adam, Leo, Bree, Skylar, and Oliver.

Oliver, who’s face was red and eyes were puffed as if he’d still been crying, instantly let out a scream and ran from Skylar’s embrace towards Chase, tackling the bionic boy in a hug as he cried. Chase gasped and hugged him back, whispering as he did to Kaz about an hour or two earlier.

Chase held his teammate close, his gaze slowly moving upwards and meeting Kaz’s eyes as he rubbed Oliver’s back as the boy with ice powers sobbed and mumbled “He tricked us. Roman tricked us. We thought you were dead!” into Chase’s neck.

Kaz watched sadly as Oliver cried, and he turned his head to tell the crew as Chase held Oliver.

“It’s okay,” he whispered to the sobbing boy, hugging him close. “It’s okay.” Oliver just chokes out another sob and Chase hugs him closer, whispering to him. “I’m alive. I’m okay. I’m right here. It’s me, you can ask Tasha and you can ask Kaz. It’s me.”

Kaz turned back around after explaining to the team what he and Oliver saw, because apparently Tasha had just called and told them all to hurry home because she had important news about Chase. He watched as Chase helped Oliver stand, his arm wrapped around his shoulder, and gives the ice boy a smile before smiling at Kaz and extending an arm. Kaz smiled slightly and walks over and grabs Chase’s hand rather than joining the hug.

Chase is surprised, but he smiles and squeezes Kaz’s hand as Adam and Leo stare at them in wonder.

Douglas-wearing his hospital robes so he had clearly been snuck out-gives a look of confusion to Bree and Skylar as Oliver gasps and pulls away from the hug.

“Guys,” Kaz announced. “Chase and I have something to say.”

“We’re dating,” Chase finished for him, smiling as he gave Kaz a loving look. Kaz pecked his cheek.

For Chase, all seemed right in the world. It seemed as though what happened with Sebastian-what happened with Reese-was years away. Nothing could hurt him. Not so long as Kaz was by his side. As long as Kazimieras was with him, he was untouchable, invincible. Roman, Riker, Reese, and Rodissius couldn’t hurt him. They didn’t scare him, not any more. He wasn’t just Chase Davenport: Bionic superhuman and member of the Elite Force, former mentor at the Bionic Academy. He was Chase Davenport: Boyfriend of Kaz. That’s all he wanted.

He knew Kaz would never betray him. He knew that the fireboy would rather give away his powers, would rather watch Mighty Med be destroyed all over again, would rather be at home where he was completely ignored by his parents because of all his siblings than to betray Chase.

It was because he was Chase’s home, and in a home, people didn’t betray each other. In a home, you loved. Little Chase Davenport was finally home. I’m his home, his world was a little brighter, a little happier. _He_ was happier. And Kaz was the one to blame.

Curse Kazimieras for being the bravest soul. Curse Kazimieras for being so strong. Curse Kazimieras for making Chase feel whole. Curse Kazimieras for rebuilding Chase when he was in a million pieces, even if he shattered his phone in the process. Curse Kazimieras for being the cutest little Fire boy Chase had ever seen. Curse Kazimieras for holding Chase close. Curse Kazimieras for being the best boyfriend any person on this planet could’ve ever hoped to have. Curse Kazimieras and his ability to make Chase do what he thought he never wanted to do again: Trust and love. 


End file.
